battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kelleroid/CQC weapon usefulness chart
So, yeah. Just like Zealot Guy, I've decided to make my own rating for close combat weapon usefulness. Ok, from best to not so. Pump-action shotguns They rock. Their close-up total damage of about 180 is more than enough to drop a person in one shell. Couple that with a good mag of 4 (8 with extra mag size) and a pretty quick rearm and you've got the close combat domination weapon. Plus, everyone can use them. Used by: anyone. Weapons in this group: 870MCS, SPAS-12, NeoStead 2000. 40mm Shotgun While it sure does pack an even bigger punch (about 220-250) than the dedicated shotguns, and can even kill two healthy people in one shot, it is just about it: one shot and you already have to reload. Most useful for surprise attacks, killing or damaging a group of bunched up enemies and finishing off those out of range of normal shotguns. Used by: Assault. Automatic shotguns While they can't kill in one shot like pumps do, they still dish out enough to kill on the second. Their fire rate is astonishing, and their mag is 1.5x bigger than pump-action shotgun tubes. Useful for clearing a bunch of enemies quickly, but don't overestimate the weapon, or you'll run out of ammo quickly. Used by: anyone. Weapons in this group: Saiga 20K, USAS-12. Knife An overlooked weapon mostly used as a tool or for humiliation, this blade can quickly cut through a squad of losers or simply unaware people. The best weapon for surprise attacks, as it (now) rarely misses it's target and does not leave any chance to fight back. Used by: everyone. Always equipped. Repair Tool The drill used to repair and damage vehicles can also be used to drill through enemies! Only 4 seconds of continuous disorientating drilling is required to grind an opponent. Used by: engineer. Always equipped after unlocking. Defibrillator This thing against enemies works nearly like the knife, except: *it has a longer delay; *has to be switched to to be used; *has no autoaim; *generally unreliable. Use it for reviving. Shock only for complete humiliation and when being stealthy. Using the defib does not produce character swearing unlike the knife does. Used by: medic. Always equipped after unlocking. Sub-machine guns These weapons were built with close quarters in mind. The guns have the best hipfire accuracy, high rate of fire and decent power. The best automatic weapon for CQC. Used by: engineer, recon (VSS), anyone (Thompson). Weapons in this group: 9A-91, SCAR-L, XM8C, AKS-74U, UZI, PP-2000, UMP-45, VSS, M1A1. Automatic assault rifles Next to SMGs come the most balanced weapons in the game: assault rifles combine accuracy, power, rate of fire and magazine size into an awesome all-around gun that fits the Assault. Also, they can fit a 40mm underbarrel attachment and Red dot sight with 4X Rifle Scope. Used by: assault, anyone (G3). Weapons in this group: AEK-971, XM8P, F2000, AUG, HK416, G3. Close range machineguns These guys unleash a hellstorm of lead upon your unlucky opponent. Unfortunately, these things have incredible recoil and inaccuracy, so they can be used only in short bursts at medium range. However, nothing prevents you from holding the trigger to disorient your enemy in close range. Used by: medic. Weapons in this group: M249, MG3. All-around machineguns The middle of machinegun types, these guns combine decent power and accuracy into a moderate rate of fire to be always effective in any required roles until specialists arrive. Not featured in the chart. Used by: medic. Weapons in this group: Type 88 LMG, XM8 LMG, MG36. Regular pistols Suprisingly, they have a higher accuracy while firing from the hip at max rate than burst-fire rifles. They can also be used to finish off wounded enemies or as backup when your primary runs out of ammo. Used by: anyone. Weapons in this group: M9, MP-443. Burst-fire assault rifles After some recent patches these then-overpowered monsters now became nearly useless when fighting face-to-face. This boosts their use in mid-to-long range, but severely and rightfully weakens them up close. You can't hold the trigger to fire continuously anyway. Used by: assault. Weapons in this group: AN-94, M16. Long range machineguns Their slow rate of fire, comparatively small boxes of 100 rounds, slow reload and useless in CQC high accuracy makes them unwanted candidates when you find yourself in alot of close-up fights. Use them at mid range, they rock there. Don't run at the enemy. Used by: medic. Weapons in this group: PKM, M60. M93R This device deserves it's own category because: *it has the lowest damage per bullet; *it is the only burst-firing pistol; *it has incredibly awful accuracy. And it is labeled as a close combat weapon. And is only useful there. It needs 9 nice rounds into the body to drop an opponent at close range. More the further away. However, with right usage and good aim it can overpower those who are stupid enough or unaware to step into its' effective range. Used by: anyone. Automatic slug shotguns and battle rifles Slugs turn the shotties into semi-automatic sniper rifle equivalents with crosshairs instead of scopes. Battle rifles can be used at longer ranges as they can use iron sights. Use only on medium range. At close range you have to count and hit every shot, as they need 3-4 shots to kill. Used by: anyone. Weapons in this group: Saiga 20K, USAS-12, M14 EBR, M1 Garand. Rocket launchers While these tubes can easily one-shot infantry without direct hits, it can do the same to you if you're too close. Use only out of blast zone and mostly on vehicles. Used by: engineer. Weapons in this group: RPG-7, M2 Carl Gustav, M136 AT4. Pump-action slug shotguns Like autoshotguns become auto sniper rifles when with slugs, pump-actions turn into bolt-action sniper rifle equivalents when with slugs. Mainly because it uses the sniper rifle bullet that has the same headshot multipliers. When in close range, you have to hit. If you miss, you're generally screwed. Used by: anyone. Weapons in this group: 870MCS, SPAS-12, NeoStead 2000. 40mm grenade launchers 40mm HE grenades dud if they don't fly for more than 0.2 seconds. While direct hits are instant-kills, misses do absolutely nothing. Use it on a distance that lets it explode. 40mm smoke grenades aren't even designed to kill. However, both direct hit instant-kills and misses produce a big cloud of smoke that can let you escape or give time to change to a different weapon. Used by: assault. Weapons in this group: 40mm Grenade, 40mm Smoke Launcher. Slow pistols These guys are for medium range. Their small magazines and low rate of fire makes them unsuitable for close range unless you have very good aim. If you do hit, they pack a bigger punch than their weaker siblings. Used by: anyone. Weapons in this group: M1911, MP-412. Semi-auto sniper rifles All sniper rifles have awful hipfire accuracy, so don't rely on no-scoping too much. Instead, use low power scopes or stay away from close combat completely. However, if the enemy is up in your face, shoot as fast as you can. These guns drop in 3 shots at close range and you can't miss an enemy in 1 meter from you. Used by: recon. Weapons in this group: Type 88, SVU. Bolt-action sniper rifles They are lethal up close, but have almost no accuracy there. If you fail at a no scope, you're as good as dead unless you're extremely lucky. Again, use low power scopes or don't come into close range at all. Used by: recon. Weapons in this group: M24, SV98, GOL, M95. C4 The time it takes you to drop a stick and push the detonator is longer than the time the enemy needs to put about 10 holes in you. Although you can trick an enemy that you're injured and fleeing, drop some C4 where he won't see it and detonate when he comes for you. Used by: recon, assault. Hand Grenade The fuse is too long for the hectic CQC encounters, and shooting the grenade is unreliable. Don't use it in close combat unless you're breaching a house. Used by: everyone. Always equipped. Mortar Strike I don't have to tell you that it takes 3 seconds to mark the target uninterrupted, about 2 seconds for the mortars to come in and 2 nearby shells to drop an enemy. Couple that with the long cooldown and that the enemy can run out of its' zone and you get the second worst weapon for close quarters. Used by: recon. Tracer Dart Gun If you equip it and run out of ammo in your primary, you will have no bullet firing secondary. Don't use it if you plan to fight infantry alot. Tracers do zero damage to any target. Used by: anyone. Category:Blog posts